Pokémon Adventures: Saving The Legendaries!
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: In this story a boy named Jay is joined in a new group of friends to travel the Pokémon world and try to protect and keep the legendary Pokémon out of Team Rocket's grasp! Red, Gold, Green and Blue appear as well! Action filled, and full of juicy lemons! Please R&R and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! :) (PS Follows MANGA not ANIME) Featuring a bunch of my own characters.


The sun crept through Jay's blinds and hit him straight in the face and his eyes shot open. He blinked hard and slowly stretched his calf muscles moving his ankle in a circular motion, and then he sat up and cracked his back and stretched his arms up high above his head. He threw aside his blankets and jumped from his bed walking over to his closet. He opened it up and grabbed from it a black muscle shirt, which he slipped on, and then also a white button up shirt over top undone, he also grabbed a pair of dark jeans with the knees faded a bit.

Next to his closet was his desk, which had a laptop on the top with six poké balls sitting on a cushion next to it. Jay grabbed them and placed them on his belt as usual everyday, he then moved over out of his room and into his kitchen where he walked to the fridge and pulled out some delicious bacon he was going to cook.

Suddenly though a loud banging came from his door and he turned frowning and slowly walked over to it and opened it wide to see a familiar face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Green shouted at him.

Jay frowned as she stormed past him into his house, "Good to see you too Green."

The girl huffed whirling on him. "You're supposed to be at Prof. Oak's in an hour, have you even packed?"

Suddenly yesterday's events returned to Jay's mind, he had met with Prof. Oak who told him he had an important quest for Jay and would need to meet with him first thing at 10 O'clock the next day with a bag packed for a long trip.

"Aw shit!" Jay grumbled and ran to his room to hastily shove a large amount of clothes into his backpack along with some granola bars and cash. He strapped his tent to the front and swung it over his shoulder.

He ran back to the kitchen to see Green tapping her foot impatiently and when she saw him urged him forward, "Come on you idiot! We have only about thirty minutes before you're late!

Jay nodded and Green held the door open for Jay and he rushed out grabbing his bike and jumped on and rode as fast as he could Green next to him on her own bike.

They rode for almost twenty minutes when finally they spotted the lab and they came to a screeching halt at the front step. For some reason here were other suitcases piled around the front and Jay frowned not knowing why but knocked anyways.

The door swung open and Professor Oak appeared smiling, "Ah Jay! Good to see you, please come in."

Jay stepped inside and smiled, "Hey Professor, so what's-"

Jay was interrupted when he was hit by what felt like a car.

"Oof!"

Jay collapsed to the ground yelping as another person fell on top of him.

"What the-" Jay started but then stopped when he saw the person.

It was a girl, near his age with black hair that was now a mess from the fall but looked to be very soft and reached down to about her mid back. She had large, purple eyes that sparkled almost and pale skin and rosy cheeks and surprisingly a very voluptuous body with a nice round ass and large, firm breasts.

"Oh…my…god. I am SO sorry Mr. Jay! I swear it was an accident I mean I totally would NOT have run into you on purpose because that would be so un lady like and we can't have that my mom would always say. My mom is from Johto you see, that's where I'm from, she used to paint and for a while-"

Jay interrupted the girl, "Um...it's fine honestly. And if you don't mind could you please get off of me?"

The girl's eyes widened, "Oh yes of course! I'm sorry! So sorry!"

Jay got to his feet after she rolled off of him and he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet as well.

Jay smiled at her, "By the way, how do you know my name?"

"Oh everyone knows you Mr. Jay!" She said.

Jay frowned, "Please don't call me Mr. Jay, just Jay is fine."

"Sure Mr- oh er um I mean Jay," She said.

"Speaking of names, what's yours?" Jay asked.

"Lilly," She replied fidgeting slightly.

Jay noticed, "Are you okay?"

Lilly nodded, 'Yes it's just such an honor to meet you!"

"It is?" Green asked by the door.

Jay glared at her, "Shut up Green. But yeah…why is it?"

Lilly gasped, "B-because you're the CHAMPION. Youngest ever aside from Mr. Red, your predecessor."

Jay laughed, "Red? Yeah he was tough. Now that was a battle, wasn't it Green?"

Green nodded rolling her eyes, "Yeah, yeah sure it was."

Jay waved his hand dismissively, "Whatever you bloody downer. Why don't you go and make out with Blue or something."

Green smiled, "I think I will."

The girl winked at them and hopped out the door.

Professor Oak rolled his eyes, "She's feisty alright."

Jay nodded, "Yeah. Anyways Lilly what are you doing here?"

Lilly's eyes widened, "Oh that's right! Professor Oak we need to tell him. Quick Jay come to the living room where you can meet everyone else."

Jay looked at Professor Oak in surprise when Lilly rushed off down the hallway.

Oak laughed, "She's very energetic."

"Yeah I can see. What did she mean by everyone else?" Jay asked.

Oak gasped, "That's right I'd nearly forgotten. I have an extremely important job for you Jay, and I've brought friends to help you with it."

Before Jay could respond to that Oak dragged him down the hallway by his shirt and practically threw him into the living room where the couches were filled with a bunch of random people. There were twelve in total, six were adults in large lab coats giving away their identities as Professors from the other regions, some Jay even knew having met on his journey through the regions, there was Professor Birch, Elm and Sycamore, the other three Jay hadn't met before.

The other six were kids about Jay's age, including Lilly from before, and five others. One looked familiar for some reason, he had short brown hair and bright blue eyes and was smiling like he was super excited for something. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a dark blue zip up sweater and black jeans and black running shoes; he looked like a really cool guy.

Another was not so friendly looking, he had black hair and black eyes, which looked kind of creepy, he was tan and was wearing a black leather jacket zipped up to the top and jeans and had a gold watch on his left wrist. He was leaning his head back like this whole thing was a waste of time; he looked too serious and full of himself.

Next to him was an equally not friendly looking girl with long blonde hair reaching her hips and bright blue eyes and pale skin making her look very beautiful and accented with her curvy body she was a sight for sore eyes. But for Jay the look on her face ruined it all, she had a cocky face and a sneer that said she did not want to be helping out too much. She was wearing a short skirt and stockings with a white blouse.

After that on the other couch were two more boys. One had dark blonde hair cut short and brown eyes with a slight smile on his face. He was wearing a simple brown shirt and shorts both covered in dirt and scuffed like he spent a lot of time outside. He had scratches on his face and arms so Jay assumed he was a breeder.

The other boy had brown hair and brown eyes and had his eyes closed calmly looking up at the ceiling, but unlike the boy and girl who looked frustrated being here he simply looked bored. He had on a silver pull over hoodie with a black poke ball on the front and black jeans with loafers.

"Uh Professor…who are these people? I mean I recognize Professor Elm, Birch and Sycamore but who are all these other guys-and girls?" Jay asked.

Oak smiled, "Glad you asked. Please sit there next to dear Professor Elm, he's been dying to see you again."

Jay nodded and sat down next to thin professor who smiled and shook his hand, "Hello Jay! Good to see you again."

Jay smiled, "Yeah good to see you too."

"How is that Totodile and Cyndaquil?"

Jay grinned, "Fine. They're in my PC right now, Totodile is a Croconaw right now."

"Excellent!"

Professor interrupted them, "Ahem! We have important business Professor Elm!"

The other professor blushed, 'Yes of course my apologies."

Oak nodded, "Yes, yes. Whatever. Anyways Jay these are kids from all over from other regions who have been brought by each regions Professor respectively. We have asked the seven of you to track down and capture if you can…the legendary Pokémon of each region."

Jay's eyes widened, "You want _us_ too! Look Professor why didn't you ask Red or Blue, hell you could've asked Ruby!"

Birch frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Oak waved his hand dismissively, "Yes of course I thought you'd ask that Jay. You see they _are _helping. Red, Blue and Gold are off right now tracking down Giovanni and Team Rocket. You see they're why we are looking for the legendary Pokémon, to save them from Team Rocket! As we speak Ruby is with Emerald and Sapphire helping track down any possible members of Team Aqua and Magma from recuperating and trying to join Team Rocket."

Jay nodded, "Oh okay I think I get it now."

Oak nodded, "You better! The point is while the Pokédex holders are off searching for possible threats it will be you and your new teams duty to find the legendary Pokémon. Along with you will be Diamond and Pearl from Sinnoh, where Professor Rowan is from, are already in collecting the Pokémon from their own region and you're to meet up with them there."

Jay nodded, "Yeah, sure ok that's great and all but um…who are the rest of these people?"

Oak slapped himself in the face, "Of course! Silly me. Let me introduce you."

Oak pointed to the cocky looking girl, "That is Alexa from the Unova region."

Oak pointed to the cocky looking boy, "That is Nick from the Hoenn region."

Oak pointed to the cool looking guy, "This is Jake, he's a breeder from Sinnoh, he's actually Diamond's pupil and looks quite a lot like him."

Oak pointed to the boy in dirty clothes, "Here we have Kyle. You don't know him but he's actually from Kanto as well, bird breeder."

Oak pointed to the last boy, 'Finally here we have Benjamin from Kalos, he is very powerful when it comes to Psychic Pokémon, trained under Olympia the Psychic type gym leader there."

"When do we leave?" Benjamin asked.

Oak turned, "As soon as possible. Your journey will start here in Kanto where you will be searching for Mew, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres."

Jay stood up abruptly, "You want me to capture Mew and Mewtwo! Professor Mewtwo is already wary of humans attempting to capture him would simply bring on a fight!"

Oak nodded, "Yes but that's why when you go after him you're to call Red. He'll come right away; so far Red is one of the few people Mewtwo is willing to work with peacefully. Other than that Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno shouldn't be a problem for you right?"

Jay nodded his head, "Oh yeah they'll be easy. It's Mew I'm worried about, not only will it be difficult I think it'd be simply _wrong _to capture Mew! I mean Mew has only ever avoided us at all cost, I think capturing it would be a crime almost!"

Jake stood up, "I'm with Jay on that one Professor. I mean Mew doesn't belong in human captivity, just like Arceus."

Oak gave a grim smile, "Be that as it may we must keep them out of the hands of Team Rocket at all costs! They must not get their hands on the incredible power of these Pokémon!"

Jay started, "But Professor-"

"No buts Jay! We have no choice! You think I'd ask you to capture these amazing Pokémon if there was any other way! Of course not!"

Jay looked at his shoes, "O-okay Professor. We'll do it your way. But I'm letting you know that this is wrong."

Oak frowned, "I know Jay. But that's not what counts right now. You're bag is packed I've mad sure of it now you best be going everyone."

Jay nodded and the others all got up and headed out the door but Oak held Jay back at the last moment.

"Listen Jay I'm on your side. Trust me. So I'll tell you this, if you can protect Mew and try and convince it to go somewhere no one will find it but if you see her a second time capture because we can't let her get caught you hear me?"

Jay nodded, "Sure thing Professor."

Jay shook hands with the Professor before heading down the hallway and out the door grabbing his backpack and strapping it on his back and slipping on his white toque and plopping on his sunglasses to keep out the bright sun.

He turned to the others Jake now wearing a hat similar to Diamond from Sinnoh, Lilly in a hat like Bianca (Jay had met her randomly in Unova), Alexa with no hat, Benjamin with a baseball cap, Kyle with a yellow hat and Nick with sunglasses.

"Let's go" Jay asked.

"Who made you boss?" Nick asked rudely.

Jay glared, 'Look dude I don't know what your problem is but cool it. I'm not trying to be the boss here I'm just saying we should go."

Nick shrugged, "I don't know it's just I don't know why I should take orders from a punk like you."

Lilly yelped, "He's not a punk! He's the Kanto Champion!"

Jake also stepped to Jay's defense, 'Yeah Nick why don't you cool it buddy. Nobody likes a hot head."

Nick grinned, "Well you see Jake I excel when it comes to hot stuff."

Jay stepped into Nick's face, "If you want to settle this right away then be a man and bring out your Poké balls…punk."

Nick growled, "Game on you little brat."

Jake sighed and went to lean against the side of the house and brought Lilly with him wanting her to stay away from the fight. Alexa plopped down in the dirt and stretched out excited for a fight to watch. Benjamin didn't say anything but simply followed Jake's action and leant up against the house looking bored almost.

"Okay little man let's see what you got! Go Pyroar!" Nick shouted tossing out a Poké ball and it burst open to reveal a large lion with a mane of flames that roared.

Jay grinned, "Fire type huh? Well then let's see how you like Dewott!"

Jay tossed a pure blue ball, a dive ball, which burst open and out popped a Dewott with its shells already in it hands glaring at the lion.

"Oh a little Dewott? Think type advantage is going to help-"

"Dewott use Return!"

The Pokémon jumped in the air delivering a hard kick to Pyroar's face knocking it back and Dewott made a neat backflip landing back on his feet.

"Now use Razor Shell!"

Dewott slashed its hands outwards and the shells were sent spinning into Pyorar who collapsed and fainted and Nick shouted in disbelief.

"I didn't even get an attack in!"

Jay grinned, "Maybe you should stop flapping those gums and walk the walk instead."

Nick glared and returned Pyroar to his ball and then threw out another and out popped a Combusken.

"Combusken use flamethrower!"

he bird chirped at threw its head back then forward again shooting out a huge blast of hot fire towards Dewot.

"Dodge it!"

Dewott jumped into the air as high as it could narrowly dodging the attack.

"Now Water Gun!"

Dewot spewed a high powered blast of water at Combusken knocking the chicken back into the ground where it tried tog et up only to fall back down fainting. Nick returned it gritting his teeth angrily.

"Fine you asked for it you little shit. Go Infernape and Charizard!"

Nick tossed two Pokéballs both pure red with black in the middle and they burst open showing a black Charizard marking it as a shiny, a very rare occurrence, and an Infernape.

Jay laughed, "Double team? Oaky! Dewott return! GO Larvitar and Braviary!"

The rock type pseudo-legendary popped out his ball and gave a grin slash glare at Infernape and Charizard before jumping into the air and landing on Charizard's head. Braviary soared into the sky and then plummeted straight down towards CHarizard who didn't see it coming focusing rather on the Larviatr on its head. At the last minute before Nick could even think Larvitar jumped out of the way neatly as Braviary slammed straight into Charizard driving the Fire-Flying type straight into the ground and promptly fainted with a one hit KO. Infernape all the while looked on in shock as Larvitar jumped straight towards him and Infernape panicked and jumped back blasting a flamethrower straight at him.

Larvitar took the blast head on running straight through it like it was nothing before jumping into the air again and then slammed into the ground right in front of Infernape slapping its hands on the ground and a giant stone burst from the ground knocking Infernape into the air.

Braviary even though wounded from using brave bird burst forward with aerial ace and cut Infernape from the sky and let it fall to the ground where it took a hit from Larvitar with tackle knocking it into the unconscious Charizard.

Nick shouted in alarm as his two most powerful Pokémon fell unconscious unable to fight. Jay grinned and retuned Larvitar and Braviary to their poké balls.

"B-but you didn't even tell them to do anything!" Nick shouted furiously as he returned Infernape and Charizard.

Jay laughed, "Larvitar and Braviary have been with me for a long time, I bred them both myself, we don't need to rely on words I trust them to get the job done thoroughly."

Nick glared, 'Fine. You win this time Jay! But next time you're going down!"

Jay laughed, "Sure ok dude."

Suddenly the door burst open and Professor Elm came bursting out crying for Jay and almost ran right into him.  
"Oh Jay! I thought you'd gone. Glad I caught you I have something for you! You know that Eevee you gave me to look after for a while? Well it evolved!"

Jay smiled as Elm passed him a poké ball and Jay opened it and a white Pokémon burst out.

"No way! A Glaceon! Elm how can I thank you!" Jay shouted.

Elm blushed, "Just get the legendary Pokémon safely! Oh and one more thing, that Glaceon doesn't like its ball too much so I'm guessing you should let him walk out with you."

Jay nodded, "Sure thing Professor."

Jake laughed, "So it'll be like my Umbreon and Togetic?"

Jay frowned, "What Umbreon and Togetic?"

Jake pointed over to the shadow of the house where a black Pokémon with yellow rings lay resting and a curious white Pokémon with colorful triangles slept on its head.

"I bred the Eevee with my master Diamond and evolved him to Umbreon and Togetic was a gift from Pearl, an old friend. Neither of them likes to fight but rather stay outside with me and walk around. I'm planning to find a Shiny Stone to evolve Togetic as soon as I can." Jake explained.

Jay grinned, 'A Togekiss? That'd be cool. Maybe Glaceon can hang with Umbreon sometime."

Nick nodded, "Then maybe that's what's up with my Magby?"

Jake frowned, 'What Magby?"

Just then a burst of light came form Nick backpack and a small pink Pokémon with tufts on it head popped out and did a little twirl and shouted, "Mag Magby!"

Nick sighed, 'It won't stay in his ball and no matter how hard I try he won't stop dancing!"

Lilly laughed a bit, "Yeah well I have this Eevee that likes to sit on my head as we walk."

Kyle smiled, 'Really? I have my Natu that does the same he's in the tree right now but I'll call him."

Kyle gave a quiet little whistle and as he said a small bird Pokémon rushed out and perched on his head and called, "Natu!"

"She doesn't fight at all but I consider her one of my favorite Pokémon," Kyle said.

Benjamin sighed, "I have a Wynaut that pops out of its ball, it's frustrating and I wish it'd evolve to a Wobbufet already but I keep him around because I don't want to just leave him, he's been with me for a while now."

Jay laughed and turned to Alexa, "What about you Alexa? And special Pokémon?"

The girl glared, "I know better than to let any of my Pokémon be so spoiled, they've been under strict training and know when they're supposed to be in their ball and when not to be."

"Uhhh…ok? Not too friendly I guess," Jake said awkwardly slipping on his pack.

Jay nodded, "Yeah. Whatever, Like I said we should go guys. Thanks Professor for this Glaceon I'll take good care of him!"

Elm nodded, "I'm sure you will, safe travels!"

Jake whistled for Umbreon to come and the sleek fox rushed over the Togetic on his head chirping delightfully and then jumping up onto Jake's shoulder and promptly fell asleep again.

Jake laughed, "He's a little lazy."

Jay smiled, "That's ok. I had a Snorlax who was super lazy too."

Lilly gasped, "You have more Pokémon?"

Jay nodded, "Sure, this is my new team. My previous team, the one I used to become the Champion had Blastoise, Snorlax, Victreebell, Gengar, Rapidash and Electabuzz."

Jake raised an eyebrow and whistled, "A Electabuzz? Man I've always wanted one of those."

Nick scoffed, "Yeah well they're pretty much buddy buddies with Magmars so if you get one you should let it meet my hopefully future one."

"Diamond told me he had an Electivire in the daycare so hopefully I will."

"Where are we going?" Benjamin asked sighing.

Jay turned, "We're going to Pewter City, it's just past Viridian Forest, fright now Viridian doesn't have much due to Giovanni busy…hunting the legendary Pokémon I guess."

"Okay. What're we going there for?" Ban asked.

Jay shrugged, "Seems like the best place to start. We have to go through all of Kanto probably so why not take the most popular way and start at Pewter City. I'm sure we can get help from Brock there and if anyone wants to try out for the gym badge as well you're more than welcome."

Nick huffed, "I want the gym badge. It's my dream to travel the world and get every single gym badge."

Jake nodded, "I'd like it too actually."

Jay grinned, "Alright then it's settled. We're off to Pewter City!"

Now normally the Viridian Forest is a huge entire pain in the ass but since Jay and the others are experienced battlers the wild Pokémon were quick work and only one youngster was dumb enough to challenge Nick who crushed him.

After that they made their way up to Pewter City where the first stop was the Pokémon Center since Togetic got hit by a poison sting by a horde of Weedles, in retaliation Umbreon took them all out with a surprisingly very powerful dark pulse.

As they walked in Jay did as he always did and sat down on one of the benches so he could catch a glimpse behind the counter to check Nurse Joy out, as usually she was wearing those sexy white stocking with the oink bows and the short nurse jacket so that if she bent over her ass would definitely be exposed, which begged to happen everyday.

Jay was joined by with Nick who slumped down next to him and Jay looked at him surprised.

"What? I can't check women out either?" Nick asked aggressively.

Jay shrugged and went back to staring when suddenly a miracle occurred. Nurse Joy dropped her pen. Jay gasped and clenched his couch arm and stared hard as the goddess of medicine slowly bent over to pick it up and…and…SUCCESS! Her ass exposed itself to Nick and Jay who both gave a low moan of delight, it was perfectly shaped and round and Jay groaned in sadness when Joy straightened herself up and turned away to smile at Jake.

Nick jiggled his legs in excitement, "Damn gets me every time. It's a miracle they exist everywhere."

Jay nodded, "Definitely."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Ever hooked up with one?"

Jay shook his head, "Never had the time. You?"

Nick nodded, "Once. In Hoenn at Slateport City. I never knew but she's a total slut. Sucked me off behind the counter and then after hours we went back to one of the rooms and fucked. Best. Night. Ever."

Jay whistled, "Sounds fun."

Nick nodded, "Yeah. What about you dude, I mean you're the Champion you've got to have hooked up with some impressive chicks."

Jay nodded, "Oh yeah. Officer Jenny against her bike. Lorelei of the Elite Four, anal with her, she's a goddess dude a total goddess. Then also Platinum from Sinnoh, that girl can do so many things with her breasts dude you have no idea."

"Well you two seem to be getting along despite the fight earlier."

Jay and Nick looked up to see Lilly standing there looking down at them and Jay forgot to breathe. She had hip jutted out to one side with a hand on it and it was a very exciting pose for him that he had to keep himself from groaning.

"Oh yeah that's just what you expect when you put two powerful trainers together, they want to duke it out," Jay said waving his hand dismissively.

Nick agreed, "Yeah shit happens."

Lilly smiled, "Good! Can one of you come with me to the mart? I was hoping to get some supplies."

"I will!" Jay eagerly volunteered jumping to his feet.

Lilly smiled, "Awesome!"

Together they walked out the sliding doors and Lilly immediately bombarded him with questions.

"What's it like being totally awesome?"

"Do you get lots of challenges?"

"Who's your strongest Pokémon?"

"Favourite region?"

"How long have you been a trainer?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Wait what!" Jay stopped her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Lilly asked again.

Jay shook his head, "Uh no why?"

"Good," was all Lilly said before winking and running ahead to the Poké Mart.

Jay tried to get the entire situation that had just happened into his brain as he made his way to the mart as fast as he could hoping to catch up.

He caught her just as she entered the mart and he followed her in and he stopped to talk to Marty, the owner of the Poké Mart. He was the first guy to ever sell his first Pokéball, which Jay had used to catch his Bellsprout.

Meanwhile he looked over to see Lilly walking around wearing her cute tank top and short skirt with spandex pants underneath. Her ass was framed perfectly and Jay found himself leaning against the counter staring at her body as she grabbed stuff. He'd stare harder when she squatted or bent over to grab something from a lower shelf and would almost groan when she bent down with her front facing him exposing her enormous cleavage to him.

Finally (unfortunately) she finished and walked up to him grinning, "I think I got everything! Want to go?"

Jay nodded, "Yeah sure. How much Marty?"

Marty shook his head, "Oh nothing for you Jay. Just be sure to come by sometime and meet my son, he's been dying to meet you!"

Jay laughed, "Sure I'd love to."

Just as he was about to leave Marty pulled him back and whispered, "She's cute."

Jay blushed and pushed his friend off of him and walked out trying to not look like he had a boner.

"So you guys got the supplies?"

Jay let Lilly answer Alexa and went over to sit with Jake and Nick who wer ein an animated conversation.

"…so what do you think it'll be like?" Jake finished.

"What will what be like?" Jay asked plopping down next to them.

Nick turned, "Groudon. I'm really looking forward to finding it, it's like a dream come true if I got to meet it."

Jay nodded then frowned, "Wasn't that the Pokémon Team Magma used to try and take over the world and expand land mass?"

Nick glared, "Groudon wasn't on their side, he was just idolized by those assholes."

Jay raised his hands declaring innocence, "I know dude. Just saying that's how I remember him. If anything though I'd want to meet Kyogre."

Jake nodded, "Yeah I'd like to see Kyogre as well."

"You guys have no taste in Pokémon," Nick scoffed.

"Dude I have a Larvitar," Jay defended himself.

"I have a Glalie. And a Shieldon. AND A TURTWIG," Jake said too.

Nick shrugged understandingly, "Ok, ok. Larvitar cool. Glalie pretty nice. Shieldon, pretty awesome. Turtwig…no. Absolutely not, Chimchar would kick its ass."

"Dude! My turtwig is a badass! He's level 30! The only reason this classy ass Turtwig isn't a Torterra is because I feel like he should stay this way for now. As soona s I feel he's ready say hello to a super badass Torterra dude."

"My Infernape would destroy a Torterra! DESTROY IT!" Nick shouted.

"MY TORTERRA WILL BE AMAZING! FUCKING AMAZING!" Jake shouted back.

"Ok guys chill out-" Jay started.

"FIRE BEATS GRASS EVERY TIME YOU DUMBASS!" Nick argued on.

"WELL THIS GRASS TYPE HAS INSANE DEFENSE AND TRUST ME MY EARTHQUAKE IS GOING TO MESS YOUR INFERNAPE UP!"

"I have a clear advantage over your team bro! Ice and grass?" Nick said.

"I also have a level 30 Totodile and a Shieldon. Water and Rock kicks ass when it comes to Fire.e

"I will kick your ass!"

"Bring it you meat sack!"

"Let's do this bro!"

Jay got up and left them to argue and instead went to talk with Kyle who was sitting along playing with his Natu.

"Hey Kyle," Jay greeted him.

"'Sup dude?"

"Just came to see how you and Natu are doing."

"He's really excited for some reason, must be all the Pokémo around, he's started riding on Glaceon's head too."

Jay laughed, "Yeah they seem to get along pretty well."

Kyle smiled, "It's nice to see Natu making a friend, he doesn't really play with anyone else except me and my other Pokémon. I think he's shy around other people."

Jay was about to respond when suddenly Nurse Joy called to them, "You're Pokémon are all healed now, we hope to see you again soon!"

Jay smiled at her and retrieved his Pokéballs and headed out calling Glaceon to him. Jake walked next to him Glaceon and Umbreon running next to each other with Togetic bouncing on Umbreon's head chirping in absolute delight.

"So where is this gym?" Jake asked Jay.

"It's pretty much around the corner here and it's basically a large tournament where you have to make your way up to fight Brock. Each of you will have to take a turn before entering so you can all face Brock," Jay told him.

Nick called from back next to Alexa, "I want to go first then!"

Jay rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay Nick!"

Jake nodded laughing, "That's fine with me. I want to walk around and ask to see if anyone has a Shiny Stone they're willing to sell to me."

Jay nodded, "Yeah sure. Don't worry the people here really don't seem to mind if you just walk in."

Jake laughed, "Same goes for Sinnoh."

Jake broke off from the group and made his way to wander a bit while the rest of the group headed over to the gym where there was a large crowd of people appearing to try and compete and Nick rushed forward to sign up excited to get a new gym badge.

Alex went over with Benjamin and Kyle to find somewhere to sit. Jay made to head over with them but Lilly held him back and he yelped as she dragged him back outside and around the side of the gym where no one was.

"What's up Lilly, is something wr-ooh woah!"

Jay yelped as she shoved him against the wall and he made to yell but she quickly stifled him with a kiss to the lips.

At first Jay was too shocked to really do anything but soon he kissed back and he moved his hands down to her hips and let her kiss him. For some reason even though he'd only met her a few hours ago he was okay with this.

Lilly pulled back her eyes wide, "I-I don't know what made me do that. I just…I just wanted to!"

Jay nodded enthusiastically, "Trust me Lilly. It's fine."

Lilly smiled and kissed him again this time more aggressive pushing her tongue into his mouth and pressing closer against him. Jay decided to test the boundaries a bit and moved his hands to cup her firm butt and squeezed and with great success came the quiet little moan meaning Jay had done the right thing.

Jay wanted this moment to go on forever but suddenly they heard someone coming and they broke apart as an old man came around lighting a cigarette and they stood apart awkwardly as he walked by grumbling to himself.

"We…uh…should head back inside," Lilly said.

Jay nodded blushing, "S-sure."

The two made their way back inside and made their way to where Benjamin and Alexa were sitting.

Alexa turned frowning, "Where'd you two go?"

Lilly blushed, "Oh I just thought I saw an old friend of mine and Jay came with me to meet him, turns out it wasn't him. Where's Nick?"

Alexa shrugged, "He's up next I'm pretty sure."

Sure enough the commentator called out for Nick and another trainer named Greg. Nick stepped out looking cool and calm his sunglasses back on covering his eyes but Jay could tell he was excited, he had the posture Jay got when he started a battle.

The kid Greg was wearing yellow shorts, a blue shirt and a baseball cap on backwards grinning like crazy and evilly at the same time like he wanted to beat Nick, but he wanted to humiliate him while he did it, it was kind of creepy.

"Go Rattata!" Greg shouted.

Nick almost laughed and tossed out one of his Poké balls and a Arcanine burst out and gave out a howl as it rushed out immediately starting to move around its target.

Greg glared and shouted, "Hyper Fang!"

The small blue rat burst with incredible speed towards Arcanine but unfortunately Nick was faster.

"Dodge! Quick Attack! Finish it with Flame Wheel!"

Arcanine did a quick side dodge and Rattata went speeding by screeching in anger but was shut up by Arcanine's super fast Quick Attack, which hit Rattata hard knocking it down and then Arcanine came at it again rolling forward to burst into a large wheel of fire hurtling towards the small creature and hit the rat square on and Rattata flew back towards Greg fainting in mid air.

"Rattata!" Greg shouted in concern.

Nick grinned, "Nice. Return Arcanine."

"The Winner Is Nick!"

Nick waved to the crowd before walking off while Greg returned his Rattata and dashed off to find the PC.

Jay nodded in appreciation, "Nick can fight, I didn't know."

Nick wasn't up for a bit so Jay decided to relax and watch the other battles instead. Next up was a pretty girl with a Jigglypuff against another youngster. The youngster had a Pidgey but the girls Jigglypuff put it to sleep and then defeated it with double slap knocking it out.

Next were two more boys one with a Spearow the other with a Butterfree and it ended sadly with Spearow using Aerial Ace and won with a one hit KO.

Finally Nick was back for the quarter finals against an older gentleman with a Graveler who put up a pretty good fight against Nick's Infernape, Nick's go to Pokémon it seemed.

"Brick Break!"

"Roll Out!"

Quick Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

"Dodge! Use Earthquake!"

Finally though Nick finished the fight with a, "Now use Blast Burn!"

Infer nape jumped into the air and threw back its head taking a deep breath then throwing its head back forwards again unleashing a humungous blast of hot fire hitting Graveler square in the face knocking the poor rock Pokémon out instantly.

"The Winner Is Nick!"

Nick flashed a peace sign to the cheering crowd and nodded to the older gentleman before walking off again after returning Infernape.

"Jeez, Nick just might go all the way here," Jay said to the others.

Benjamin nodded, "He will."

"What makes you so sure," Alexa asked him.

Ben shrugged, "He has more strength than anyone in this gym so far. Brock will be his toughest challenge."

"No duh, Brock's the gym leader,"Alexa said.

Ben glared at her and it was so menacing that even Alexa shut up.

Jay turned to Lilly, "Are you going to try for the badge?"

Lilly shook her head, "No fighting isn't really my thing. I'm more in the line for becoming a Professor; I'm assisting at Professor Elm's right now. I really want to come to Kanto and work under Professor Oak but Professor Elm says I'm not ready."

Jay nodded, "Oh okay. That'd be cool to be a Professor."

Lilly smiled, "Oh yes!"

Suddenly Nick was called back on for the semi finals against a youngster with a very powerful Primeape.

"Go Charizard!"

The shiny Fire/Flying Pokémon burst out and roared loudly making some people in the crowed scream but Nick ingored them and simply pointed at the Primeape and it was game over.

The Charizard flew forwards straight into the monkey knocking it down before grabbing it in its hands and flying up high before coming back down hard smashing Primeape into the ground hard knocking it out.

Nick returned Chrizard and walked off after waving to the crowd one more time grinning to himself.

The kid glared at Nick and threw after him a very rude hand gesture before walking off ashamed.  
Jay laughed, "Wow Nick really worked that kid."

Kyle nodded, "Yeah kicked his ass."

"So it's Brock against Nick now right?" Lilly asked.

Jay nodded, "Yep. Final battle coming right up!"

Sure enough Brock walked out with Nick the two of them talking and laughing as if they'd had a chat in the back.

"Now! Time for the final battle of the first tournament today! The winner will either earn the Boulder Badge or the other winner, which would be me the gym leader, will simply make a few bucks and go buy some beer with my friends," Brock joked.

The crowd laughed and cheered for a good battle and Brock shook hands with Nick and then they took their places.

"Go Onyx!" Brock shouted throwing his ball.

"Go Infernape!"

The fire monkey came face to face with the large rock snake and it was like a dance after that. Onyx would lunge forward or shoot rocks at Infernape who would side step and flip out of the way shooting blasts of flame back both dodging and firing back with great skill.

"Flamethrower!"

"Rock Throw!"

"Brick Break!"

"Rock Tomb!"

Infernape caught a rock on its arm and almost fell screeching in pain before jumping back into the fight with a kick to Onyx's side making the creature roar in pain. Quick jabs and lunges were all that were doe for several minutes either Pokémon trying to get the upper hand.

Both Brock and Nick were sweating eager and excited for this battle, it was tough and fun at the same time. Brock was exhilarated for such a tough challenge. Nick was just happy for a fight.

Finally thought he tables tipped to Nick's favor as Onyx took another hit to the side and slowed down long enough or Nick to attack.

"Close Combat!"

Infernape lunged forward spinning in the air and landing hard kick to Onyx's head smashing the rock snake into the ground where it attempted to get up but failed and fainted.

"The Winner Is Nick! Congratulations!"

Nick pumped his fist into the air and returned Infernape and rushed forward to clasp Brock's hand in a handshake.

"Well done, here is your official Boulder Badge. Congratulations and good luck in your journey."

Nick waved to the crowd and walked off and made his way back around to Jay and the others as the crowd cheered and made way to start the next tournament.

"Yeah! Now that was a good battle," Nick said to them when he reached them.

Kyle nodded animatedly, "Definitely. I thought you'd lose for a second there."

Nick shrugged, "Yeah well I didn't! One step closer to getting all the badges."

"Yeah good job!"

Jay turned to see Jake walking towards them and smiled, "You signed up?"

Jake nodded, "Oh yeah, I'm ready to go dude."

Jay laughed and everyone started talking and suddenly Jay heard someone whisper in his ear.

"Want to get out of here?"

Jay paled and turned to see Lilly smiling at him and he nodded and she took his hand and led him out of the gym and instead of going around the gym this time she made her way down the street and found a empty alleyway and drug him into there.

"Okay so I'm sorry for not warning you earlier but now you know so come on, kiss me!"

Jay nodded laughing and kissed her again this time immediately moving to grab ahold of her butt squeezing it and pushed her against the alley wall kissing her hard. They moved their lips together pressing tongues against each other's hard moaning. Lilly moved her hand down to cup Jay's crotch and he groaned as she massaged it with her hand as she wrapped her tongue around his.

Jay pressed harder into her an her grip tightened on his dick so he pushed himself away and moved his hands to her breasts and cupped them hard and started to squeeze and massage them.

Lilly moaned into the kiss opening her mouth allowing Jay to take it deeper both of them getting hotter as the kiss became more intense and Lilly raised one of her legs up letting Jay run his hand up her thigh and squeeze it lightly and she gasped and he bit her lip and tugged on it before kissing her again.

"Oh…my god I'm so wet," Lilly whispered.

"I can help with that," Jay said quietly moving his hand to her ass again and grabbing it hard.

Lilly moaned and tried to talk but another sigh came out first, "Oh my god I need it now."

"Yeah sounds like it."

Jay and Lilly broke apart like lightning when they heard the voice and Jay whirled putting a hand on Braviary's Pokéball but when he recognized the face his hand relaxed.

"Jesus, you scared me Red," Jay sighed a breath of relief.

Red laughed and shrugged, "Heard some whispers coming from here and boy was I surprised at what I found. Jay, the shy guy of Kanto kissing a very pretty little girl."

Lilly blushed and tried to hide behind Jay who laughed and pulled her out, "It's ok, this is just Red, the Champion before me. He's my mentor and friend."

"Oh…it's just…he called me pretty," She whispered.

"But you are pretty," Jay said confused.

"Not really," She argued.

Red laughed, "Well all the girls say that but take my word for it you're very pretty. But right now Jay I do believe we have a job. Also, your friend Jake just won his badge."

Jay's eyes widened, "Wait already?"

Red nodded, 'Oh yeah, surprised everyone how fast he took down that tournament. Those Pokémon are powerful, his Turtwig and Umbreon swept the whole thing single handed."

"What!?"

Red nodded, 'I was just surprised as you but that guy is tough. He has strong Pokémon and he knows how to use them to their full potential. Can't wait to fight him."

Lilly shuffled, "Umm…shouldn't we be going?"

Red smacked himself upside the head, "Oh yeah of course. Silly me! Let's go you two. Gold's waiting with the others at the gym."

"Gold's with you?" Lilly asked.

Red nodded, "Yeah. I guess you would know of him considering he's also from Johto."

Lilly nodded, 'Oh yes I definitely know him! He gave me my first Pokémon!"

Jay frowned, "Gold did something nice to someone else?"

Red frowned, "He isn't always a cocky dude."

"You're obliged to say that," Jays said laughing.

Red rolled his eyes, "Whatever let's just go. Gold will get impatient and do something stupid."

"He's always doing something stupid," Jay mumbled as he ran alongside Red with Lilly right behind them.

They quickly made it back to the Pewter Gym where they saw Gold standing in front of everyone else clearly doing something stupid as Alexa was glaring at him and Nick was giving this face that made Jay think he was going to punch Gold, which would NOT be a good idea, Gold would kick his ass.

"HEY!" Jay called rushing up to Gold.

Gold smiled, "Yo! What's up Jay?"

Jay shrugged, "Not much. Professor Oak said you and Red would be helping us but I didn't think you'd be here."

Gold laughed, "Yeah well I wanted to see my little dude! Plus once I got here watching your friend Jake fight was amazing. He's an animal!"

Jay frowned at Jake, "What did you do?"

Jake smirked and shrugged, "I don't know. I just did the usual."

"Umbreon!"

The black Pokémon curled around Jake's leg purring and Togetic popped up from behind it smiling and squeaking.

"Haha, guess Togetic and Umbreon had a good time. Red was telling me Umbreon and Turtwig really gave the gym a work," Jay said.

Jake nodded, "Umbreon was my first Pokémon, caught him as an Eevee and then I was given Turtwig and I've had them ever since. So naturally they're my strongest team mates."

"Who gave you Turtwig?" Lilly asked.

Jake smiled, "Diamond. He taught me how to breed and battle. Turtwig is his Torterra's kid he's a very talented trainer, has a thing for food though."

Jay smiled, 'I always liked Diamond. He never told me he had an apprentice."

"He didn't. He's not my master, he's my friend," Jake said.

Jay held his hands up defensively, "Right sorry. Anyways now that we're done here should we keep going?"

Red nodded, "Yeah I heard news that there were sightings of Articuno flying near Cerulean. I don't why he'd be there but we should check it out."

Gold nodded as well, "Let's go then!"

Nick shrugged and slipped on his sunglasses, "Fine by me. Lead the way Red."

_To Be Continued…_

**Zeref's Disciple: **WHAT!? I didn't write in a lemon! Oh my gods! Hahahaha. Sorry readers but I felt like maybe it was a good time to not have one. Trust me thought this story won't be lemon free. Otherwise it wouldn't be rated M now would it. I want some opinions on the Pokémon in my story and if you think I should add more, I'm all ears. I have this strange feeling to throw in a lemon scene with Nick and a female Team Rocket Grunt ;) But who knows? Anyways thanks for reading and as always have a nice day. Peace out!

_Zeref: _Don't fuck this story up.

**Zeref's Disciple: **What's that supposed to mean!?

_Zeref: _Nothing.

**Zeref's Disciple: **You know you're asking for an ass kicking.


End file.
